Shiro Lucy
Shiro Lucy (史郎ルーシー Shirō Rūshī) is a former stage magician from East Blue and a current pirate within the ranks of The Valkyrie Pirates. Joining alongside Veronica and Roxanne, Lucy agreed to be the crew's second mate, even despite her usual shyness and cowardice. Lucy's witch-like appearance and abilities through her clever use of optical illusions and magic tricks in battle have earned her the monicker, "Sorceress" (ソーサレス Sōsaresu.) Likewise, Lucy has gathered a total bounty of ----- due to her associations with the Valkyries, much to her worry. Lucy inevitably joined the crew in the hopes of -----. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Shiro Lucy - Preparing for Battle.jpg|Lucy preparing for a fight Shiro Lucy - Preparing for Battle 2.jpg|Lucy after the time skip, preparing for a fight Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Friends The Jolly Pirates Ika Bounty Hunters Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Lucy's last name, Shiro, is the Japanese word for "white." This is a subtle reference to the concept of "white magic;" a practice inherently different to that of "black magic." Whereas black magic aims to harm and manipulate others, it is believed white magic's goal is to help and heal those around the caster. This seems to play up Lucy's role as the kind, helpful and understanding member of the crew. **Likewise, Lucy's first name is in fact a play on the name of the character, Lucy Heartfilia from the Fairy Tail series. Lucy Heartfilia is a mage within the series, and casts magic to defend herself in fights. This ties into Shiro Lucy's magical theme. External Links Magician - Wikipedia article about magicians; Lucy's former occupation and current profession White Magic - Wikipedia article about "white magic," which was the source of inspiration for Lucy's surname Lucy Heartfilia - Fairy Tail Wiki article about Lucy Heartfilia; the character who was the source of inspiration for Lucy's name Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates; Lucy's current occupation Second Mate - One Piece Wiki article about second mates, which is Lucy's position among The Valkyrie Pirates East Blue - One Piece Wiki article about the East Blue; Lucy's home region Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Second Mate Category:Valkyrie Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:East Blue Characters Category:One Dream Category:One Piece: The Jolly Age Category:One Piece